Pick Your Poison
by Laclover86
Summary: Ed is hit by the venomous dart of an unknown creature and it's starting to slowly kill him. Kelly has to make a choice that could risk other members of the crew to save him.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all! Big fan of the Orville, so here is my first fanfiction! _

_hope you like it!_

* * *

"It's beautiful," Kelly stated in awe, as they stepped out onto planet 422x, just as the sun was setting.

"Isn't it?" Ed agreed.

They came across the small planet in their travels, when Claire asked to take a small trip. 422x was known to have some ingredients for medications and other uses. Gordon navigated the pod down, Ed and Kelly came along for the chance to explore and Talla was with them, in case of any danger.

"Do you know exactly what you are looking for?" Ed asked Claire.

"There's the tribeon flower, in particular, that are logged in many medical entries. They appear at dusk, with 5 yellow petals, and glow throughout the night."

"Glow?" Talla asked.

"Many plants here give off a glow, so we can pick samples of anything." Claire explained.

Almost as if on cue, everything around them seemed to "turn on" as flowers, stones and even some bark on the trees began to glow.

"Amazing," Ed admired.

They started to collect pieces, placing them into bags.

Kelly suddenly paused for a moment and turned sharply.

"Is everything alright?" Talla asked.

"I thought I heard something." Kelly replied. The group went silent and still. There was a rustling around them. Suddenly a screech as, what could only be described as, a mix between a lizard and a peacock leapt from behind some

of the plants. Instinctively, Talla kicked it back.

It fell with a "yipe", and they realized it was not alone. More of the creatures appeared around them, letting out little growls.

"Gordon, ready the pod to go!" Ed communicated, as he pulled Claire in front of him to run.

The group started toward the pod, and the creatures screeched as they pursued them.

Something whistled past Talla. "They are shooting something?" She called out. She stopped, turning to shoot two of the creatures.

Ed and Kelly both got out their weapons, shooting back. The creatures reared their head as something spit from their mouths. Kelly turned, her satchel catching in a branch.

"I'm caught!" She called out. She tugged in one direction, trying to free herself.

"Look out!" Ed pushed her in the other direction, which freed her. She shot the creature that was coming up on them, turning to see Ed standing, stunned, with a hand to the side of his neck.

"Ed?" She asked.

He looked around, as if not really processing what was going on. He slowly looked towards her, his lips moving as if he was trying to say something. His eyes rolled back as he crumpled to the ground.

"Ed!"

Another shot rang out, as Talla took down another creature, rushing back to where they were.

"Talla, take him!" Kelly ordered, as she let out a shot. The lieutenant took in the scene, seeing the Captain down.

"On it!" She rushed forward to fling him over her shoulders. "You'll have to shoot!" Talla told Kelly. Kelly nodded, raising her gun and guarding the others as they ran back to the pod, where Claire was already waiting.

Thankfully, they only saw one more creature on the way.

As they got on, Kelly called for Gordon to head back to the Orville, and Talla placed Ed carefully to the floor of the pod.

Claire was by his side, medical bag in hand.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"Whatever the creatures were spitting hit him," Kelly said.

"Where?"

Kelly remember Ed placing a hand to his...

"There," she pointed to his neck, where, what looked like a long cactus needle was stuck.

Claire used a tool to remove the needle and put it in a container. She checked Ed's vitals.

"Is he going to be ok?" Talla asked.

"He seems stable." Claire replied. "Heart rate is normal."

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open. He looked around taking in his surroundings.

"Ed?" Claire said softly to him. "Are you feeling alright?"

His eyes went to each person in the room, as if he was counting them. "I-I think so," he replied. His hand went to his neck where the needle was. He pushed himself to sit up, but he started to tilt to the side. Claire pushed him back. "What happened? The creatures...?" He said, dizzily.

"Are behind us," Kelly said.

"We are heading back to the Orville." Gordon called over.

"What was it?" Ed asked Claire, his senses returning. His hand was still feeling around the small raised bump.

"I'm not sure," Claire admitted. She held up the sample container with the needle. "I'll have to run some tests. If you do feel any side effects, you must let me know." Ed nodded.

"Ed," Kelly started. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He looked at her confused.

"If I didn't get caught, you wouldn't have gotten hit pushing me out of the way."

Ed looked at her as if she had two heads.

"It's alright. We do what we can to protect each other. You would have done the same for me... heck you have in the past. Remember you went in my place to the dinner with the Difalorideons?"

"You can't compare dinner on a musical planet to getting hit by some sort of poisonous dart."

"Even the furniture on that planet sings... going to the bathroom is practically impossible..."

"Well for you it is. You can't even go if someone is right outside the door," Kelly said with a small smile.

Ed returned her smile, knowing he had made her feel better. "And look... the 'poisonous' dart wasn't that effective."

Kelly nodded, feeling a bit better.

*O*

Ed looked into the distance from his seat.

"Captain?" Bortus asked.

" Yes?" He looked over.

"Are you alright Captain? I addressed you several times, but you did not seem to hear me."

Ed shook his head, clearing it. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Kelly and Talla glanced at him.

"I was saying, that the simulator has been updated and awaits your inspection."

Ed looked to Kelly," I'll take care of that, if you are alright here?"

Kelly smiled, "perfectly fine."

Ed stood, turning toward the door, but immediately stopped. His hand reached for the back of his chair, gripping it, his other hand going to his head.

"Captain?" Talla called, standing from her seat. "Are you alright?"

Ed gave a nod. "I'm ok. Must have stood up too quick."

"Are you sure?" Kelly pressed.

Ed flashed her a smile. "I'm good."

And with that he walked out, heading to the simulator.

Kelly and Talla exchanged worried glances.

Ed reached the simulator and entered.

"Simulation test A246," Ed called out.

The room created stars and planets around him, placing him on some sort of balcony of a high tower.

"Simulation test B319"

The room shifted again to a beach. Ed moved slowly, looking carefully around at details.

"Simulation test C785"

The room shifted into a long hallway with numerous doors.

Something looked off though. The picture looked... tilted? Swirled?

Ed looked carefully around, but suddenly he was feeling like he was overheating and his eyelids felt heavy.

The sound of rushing water filled his ears... or was that his breathing?

The room spun, and he placed a hand to his head and another hand out to a wall to steady himself.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_hope you liked the first chapter! please let me know if you did!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everyone for the favs/follows and reviews! I hope I don't disappoint! Here is chapter 2!_

* * *

"John!" Gordon called out to the Lieutenant as he turned the corner.

John nodded a greeting to him, "you done with your shift?"

"Yup. And they just did the updates for the simulator. Supposed to be a lot crisper. Want to test it out?"

John pretended to give it a thought. "I got some free time," he said with a smile.

They headed over to the simulator and Gordon entered his code.

The room opened, revealing that the simulator was in use, the picture showed a hallway with a few doors, and Ed was lying still on the floor, awkwardly on his side.

"Captain?" John glanced at Gordon, but Gordon was already moving to Ed's side, turning him on his back.

"Ed? Buddy?" Gordon tapped Ed's cheek with sharp pats, "can you hear me?"

Ed groaned and shifted, opening his eyes. He took in his surroundings before his eyes finally fell on the two worried faces before him, finally focusing.

"What...?"

"You're in the simulator," John informed him.

Gordon realized something. "Ed, you left the bridge to update and test the simulator almost 2 hours ago... have you been here since?"

Ed started to sit up, and they helped him to stand. He swayed slightly, but they steadied him.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" John asked him.

Ed finally made sense of what was around him. "No," he said, cautiously. "That's not necessary. I think I just need to lie down for a bit." He stumbled a couple of steps, Gordon still holding onto him. Finally he felt steady and he held up his hand. "I'm OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I must still be fighting off whatever from the thing that attacked us on 422x."

"Wait what?" John asked. "I've been out of the loop today."

Gordon looked over. "Little kangaroo, peacock, lizard things attacked them. Ed got hit with some sort of poisonous needle. It was very dramatic...Classic earth adventure movie circa 1970s."

John looked between them. "Oh damn. Are you sure you're ok?"

Ed pulled himself out of Gordon's grip. "Yeah. I feel alright now. Well enough to, at least, navigate myself to my room. Could you just inform the bridge that I'm going to take some time to rest?"

Gordon and John nodded as Ed made his way out of the room.

*O*

"Doctor," Kelly entered Claire's domain. "Any update on that needle that was in Ed from the creatures on 422x?"

Claire glanced up from her patient, a female teen of one of the outer systems. One moment," she told Kelly, and turned back to the girl. "Everything looks good, as long as you make sure to keep taking the nectars you'll continue processing this way."

The girl nodded and smiled. "Thank you doctor." She grabbed her bag and headed out.

Claire nodded towards where the girl had gone," Slaturin. When they hit their version of puberty they can decide whether or not to switch their body to the opposite sex. They get two more chances to do so in life."

Kelly followed her glance and smiled. It was amazing to learn about all the different types of beings in the universe.

Then she remembered.

"The needle?"

Claire went to the counter where the needle laid in the dish. "I'm still waiting on results back from two tests. Also there is a report I'm looking for, belonging to a Doctor Tenjin, who has studied thoroughly on the planet and all of the creatures, so we can get a better idea in case we ever find ourselves back."

Claire looked at Kelly. "Is the Captain feeling alright?"

Kelly shrugged and seemed uncomfortable. "I'm not sure. He appeared to be dizzy before going to perform the tests on the simulator. Then a few hours later Gordon comes back to the bridge to tell us that they found him unconscious there. Ed apparently woke up and made it back to his room to rest."

Claire considered the information. "His body could still be dealing with the affects from today... it's fresh enough."

"How long is it still 'fresh' for?" Kelly asked her. "When do we start to worry?"

Claire placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll keep you updated at all times whenever I get an update and we learn more."

Kelly nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

*O*

Ed tossed in his bed. He felt like the room was on fire, but he couldn't bring the temperature down any further in his unit, and it wasn't exactly like he could open a window.

He drank another glass of ice water, pulling the ice in his hands and placing it against his head, behind his neck, and against his lower back.

He pulled himself from the bed and practically crawled to the bathroom, where he pulled his shirt off and pushed himself to lay underneath the shower.

"Cold. Water. On." He commanded, breathing between each word.

The cold water hit his skin, and he felt it wakening him slightly, making him alert enough.

His pajama bottoms clung to his legs and dripped onto the floor, but he didn't care.

"Control." He called out. "Locate Kelly. I need Kelly."

"Locating first Officer Grayson..."

Ed laid down and concentrated on his breathing. He needed to stay awake and alert.

*O*

Kelly was on her way out of the sick bay when the chime alerted her. "Captain Mercer requests your immediate presence at his quarters. It's an emergency."

Kelly glanced at Claire, who turned and grabbed a bag, then followed Kelly out of the room and down the hallway.

When they got to his door, Kelly rang the bell once, for courtesy, but didn't wait long. She opened the door and headed in, Claire behind her.

"Ed? Ed!" She called, when he wasn't in the first quarters.

Bedroom?

No... not there...

"Wait," Kelly said out loud, not really to anyone in particular. Claire came to her side though. "The shower is on..."

Claire hesitated then called, "Captain?"

They paused to no reply. Kelly moves forward, but Claire stayed. Kelly glanced back and then thought about it and shrugged.

"It's nothing I haven't seen," she said, and she went ahead.

She got to the door and found Ed laying on the floor of the shower, pants still on, his eyes open. "Claire?" She called out. "Here, quick. He's wearing pants." She rushed to his side and found the water was cold.

"Shower off." She commanded. She knelt down, Claire making her way on his other side. He looked up at the both of them, not seeming to fully see them though.

"His skin is so hot," Kelly remarked, looking at Claire.

The doctor looked back at her, her lips forming a line.

"Now we can start to worry."

* * *

_Thank you for reading and let me know what you think! Happy Orville Day!_

_ Stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! I know I've taken longer to post. Was a bit depressed this past week and just lost my motivation. but I'm back and I hope you like this chapter!_

_Thank you all for the kind worded reviews, favorites and follows!_

* * *

Kelly chewed on her lower lip as she looked out the window of one of the private rooms of the infirmary. Ed rested behind her.

His temperature was still a little high, but his heart rate and all other vitals seemed stable.

Talla and Gordon entered the room.

"How is he?" Gordon asked. His usual humorous demeanor was no where to be found, and this troubled Kelly just as much as the situation did. Because it meant that this was all very much real.

"Stable," she replied, turning to them. Talla approached her, cautiously. "The Doctor has some news about the tests that came back, she's waiting on one more," The head of security informed her.

"Yes? And?"

"The creature is called a Capurth. The dart that comes out of it is a defense mechanism. They are mainly herbivores, so they wouldn't eat us, and actually, don't even have teeth that could really do much damage... however they have a month mating season, and tend to create nests for the eggs in one main area, for protection. Each egg gets a spot, and the fathers usually protect them when the mother is gather food..."

"We must have stumbled close enough to the nesting ground," Kelly realized.

Talla nodded. "The stinger that shot out would bring the threat down and they would all attack at once. If the victim escapes, the venom apparently creates a sort of ongoing strong virus..."

"How long?"

"About a week," Claire answered, entering the room... "provided the victim's immune system is strong enough to keep fighting, and have the proper care. Make sure the body has fluids, temperature doesn't get too high for too long, monitor the heart rate..."

"Is there any antidote? Cure? Medicine to help, anything?" Kelly searched Claire's face.

Claire dropped her gaze to the floor. "There are studies that showed the creatures saliva is used to create a dose that could help the body fight the venom. Apparently it's what helps the creature balance out it's own system."

Kelly took in the information. "And no one would happen to have a vile of the saliva they could send over?"

Claire's blank face told her all she needed to know.

Kelly side and looked at Ed, who seemed peaceful, before turning away again.

"Kelly," Claire said carefully. "I know this is a tough decision..."

Kelly looked out into the stars, as if searching for her answer.

"My choices are either let him fight it out and hope that he is strong enough, or we risk at least two more of our crew to take go back, and attack a creature who is just trying to guard it's young..." she turned back to Claire. "How do we even get the saliva without killing any more of them? We get close enough and it's going to shoot at us."

"They only produce one stinger at a time, it has to take time to replace itself."

"So once shot, it's almost helpless?"

Claire nodded.

Kelly shrugged and raised her eyebrows at the thought.

"That's something at least...maybe by wearing a suit?" Gordon asked. "I'll pilot down..."

"I'm not fully sure the stinger wouldn't get through. And you need to be ready to fly back up. " Claire suddenly had a thought. "Isaac wouldn't be effected by them..."

"We can't send him alone out onto the planet though, if he were to be overwhelmed," Kelly said. "I'll have to go with him."

"You can't go," Talla protested. "If something DOES happen, you'll be needed here."

Kelly started to protest, but Gordon placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's best," he confirmed.

"Don't go."

They turned at the voice.

Ed was awake in the bed. He shifted to sit up.

"We have to try," Kelly countered.

"I could fight it on my own," Ed assured her.

"You declare your dying every time you have the sniffles," Kelly rolled her eyes at him. She then repeated, "we have to try."

Ed took a moment to think, then swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Then I'll go."

"Are you crazy?" Kelly asked him, approaching him.

"I think you know that answer," he said with a reassuring smirk.

Claire came around to his other side. "Captain, this isn't a smart idea."

"But sometimes those are my best ones," he defended. "Look, I'm feeling ok now..."

"Because we are regulating your system, and, for now, the virus appears to be dormant. But, believe me, Captain. That will change and it will start up again, just as bad, if not worse, than before."

"So we have a small window," Ed confirmed. "I already have the virus. Another stinger can't double it, correct?"

Claire looked from him to the others. "No, technically it could not."

"Why risk someone else then? If it's me and Isaac, then there are two of us to stun a creature, collect its saliva and get back. He can't be shot, and I already have been. I'll wear a suit, but if a needle gets through, it won't matter..." Ed looked at each of them.

"Dammit," Gordon relented. "It makes sense."

"It does," Kelly agreed, her lips lining.

"It's settled then." Ed nodded.

"We didn't say that," Kelly started.

"I'm still Captain," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Kelly glanced at Claire.

"We'll have to prepare immediately," Claire told her. "Before the virus starts up again."

There wasn't time to truly weigh the situation.

"Gordon, ready a pod. I'll call Isaac." Kelly said.

Everyone started to move out of the room. Kelly turned back to Ed. "Are you sure about this?"

Ed gave her a half smile. "No, but I'm never sure about nearly anything. I still

manage though."

Kelly huffed.

"That's comforting."

*O*

Isaac and Gordon were readying the pod, as Kelly checked their supplies.

Claire gave Ed some last minute medicine.

"This should help, but you'll only have so much time before the virus will start to kick back up. Especially without the fluids helping to regulate your temperature and flushing your system."

Ed nodded and slugged back the medicine and made a face. "That tastes awful."

"They say it's 'cherry' flavored."

"They lied."

Kelly started off and back into the bay, but stopped, turning to Gordon.

"Bring him back," she said to him.

Gordon studies her for a moment, debating whether or not to crack a joke, but he couldn't think fast enough, and he just nodded.

Kelly walked onto the ramp, as Ed was walking up. She stopped and looked at him.

"The suit is set up," she informed him, formally.

"Everything will be alright," he assured her.

She looked at him and sighed. "It better be. Be safe."

With that she stepped out and beside Claire, as the ramp closed up and the pod lifted and left into space.

Both woman stood in silence just watching, nervous to voice any confidence of the mission ahead.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading! I will really try to keep the time between chapters shorter!_

_let me know what you think! _


	4. Chapter 4

_...Are you still there? _

_Sorry it's taken so long to write! A LOT going on!_

_but I'm back and getting back in the groove. This is more of a set up chapter for the next part. _

_still I hope you like it!_

* * *

The pod landed back down on 422x.

Gordon glanced over at Ed, who was putting on the suit for safety. He already seemed a bit slow, as he concentrated on the lacing between pieces. "Ed, I could go instead."

"We need you to be able fly back. It won't do us any good if something were to happen to you," Ed replied, not looking up. Gordon glanced at Isaac, who seemed to be looking back at him, before he turned to Ed.

"If I may, Captain," he started, "I could venture ahead on my own, while you stay here. If I find myself in need, I will com."

Ed took a moment, considering it, then shook his head. "If we come across too many, you could be knocked down and overwhelmed. You may not be affect by their poison, but it will be hard to move if many of them are on you."

"Hard," Isaac agreed. "But not impossible."

"Ed. Buddy," Gordon pleaded. "You already don't look well..."

"There's a better chance this way," Ed said, determined. "I still have some time."

And with that, he walked off the pod. Isaac looked back at Gordon, and then followed after.

They scanned the area, checking for signs of the Capurths. "I am picking up life readings this way," Isaac confirmed.

Ed shifted the helmet of the suit slightly. It was already becoming hard to breathe.

They followed the readings to an area where, at least, 30 Capurth's seemed to be nesting.

"We just need one," Ed reminded Issac, which was completely unnecessary.

Isaac viewed the area.

"Captain, if we were to disturb one, all will

be react," he acknowledged.

Ed thought for a moment. "Maybe there is a way to lead one away..?" He looked around. They weren't TOO far from the closest one. He picked up a rock and threw it an equal distance, to see if the capurth would run.

However, it started to approach where the stone fell.

Ed picked up another rock, throwing it a bit closer. The Capurth, again, approached the rock to study it.

A third rock drew the creature even closer.

"Almost there," Ed whispered. Isaac remained still next to him. Ed knew his temperature was rising, and he tried to remain calm and calculated the next throw.

The fourth rock brought the creature almost past them. It was paying more attention to the sound and the rock, that it stepped right by them, without even giving them a look.

Ed started to rise slowly, but felt Isaac's hand on his shoulder as the Kaylon swiftly scruffed the creature and placed a tube in its mouth, scraping it along and and pulling mucus.

Isaac gave a small stun as he placed the creature down. "Quickly Captain," he pointed.

Ed nodded and started back to the ship. He could see it, not far off, but his vision was beginning to blur again.

"Isaac," he huffed. "I can't see straight."

"Do not falter in direction and stay true, and you will reach the location of the pod," Isaac directed.

Ed kept, what he hoped, was straight, but it became clear that something was wrong. He fell to his knees, and forced himself to continue, on all fours. The sound of rushing water flooded his ears again and he felt a pinch and sting in his side.

He glanced up as he saw Gordon in the safety of the ships force field waving to him.

But he couldn't hear him any more.

*O*

Isaac shot his own beams to startle the few creatures, that had gathered, away.

Gordon backed the pod up closer. Once he parked it, he quickly ventured outside to help Isaac bring the captain on board once.

"You got the spit?" Gordon asked?

"Affirmative."

Isaac knelt beside Ed, checking his vitals, as Gordon ran to the controls to close the door and fly them back.

"Talk to me, Isaac," he called out.

"There seems to be a new flow of venom in his system."

"You mean he was shot again?"

"Most likely," Isaac replies.

Gordon glanced back and shook his head. "Oh man. Kelly is going to kill me."

*O*

"There was another needle from the Capurth that was found in his hip," Claire confirmed, as she hooked another fluid bag up.

"It went right through the suit," Talla noted, as she studied Ed's resting body.

"Well, now we know if we ever go back, we need stronger armor," Kelly stated.

"Do we ever need to go back?" Gordon asked. "Realistically speaking."

Kelly considered and shook her head. "I supposed not."

"OK good. Just wanted to be sure."

"Claire," Kelly began," I want a full report for when I send over all findings to the Union."

"Yes sir."

"And the Captain?" Talla inquired.

"I created the first dose gave it to him not that long ago... I can give him another one tomorrow...but at this point we can give him fluids, and make him comfortable as his body fights. There's nothing else we can do. Especially since now there's another round in him..."

"When will we know for sure?" Kelly asked, "that it's working?"

"Another day or so."

Kelly kept her eyes on him, "Keep us informed. Everyone else? Back to your posts."

* * *

_Hope you all liked the chapter!_

_sorry (again) that it took so long! I promise to try to write sooner! _


End file.
